


He Keeps Me Warm

by blaindersonkummel



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bathtubs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Husbands in love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaindersonkummel/pseuds/blaindersonkummel
Summary: Kurt thinks it's romantic. Blaine thinks he'll freeze. Never take a working boiler for granted.Written for Day 13 of Klaine Advent 2017Prompt: "Mist"





	He Keeps Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Read on Tumblr [here](http://blaindersonkummel.tumblr.com/post/168523359428/klaine-fic-he-keeps-me-warm).

“I feel like I’ll die if I have to do that.”

“Oh come on, B. It’s just five seconds of pain! And then I promise, it’ll be bliss.”

“I don’t think I can stand it for that long.”

“I’m naked and waiting. Surely that’s a good enough reason.”

“But Kurt-“

“Come on, you. Get your butt over here.”

Blaine sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, hands automatically pulling the flaps of his bathrobe together.

“Okay. Fine. But if I get hypothermia, I’m blaming you.”

Kurt smirked as he watched his husband kick off his slippers, feet moving to the ice-cold tiled floor. Next came the robe which Blaine threw off as quickly as he could. The second Blaine was completely stripped of clothing, he jumped from foot to foot, across the bathroom, before landing on the bath matt.

“Ah! Ah! Cold! COLD!”

Kurt watched on in amusement from the warm, inviting bubbles, as Blaine lifted each leg over and into the tub, trying not to make a single splash as he lowered himself down.

Kurt shifted so he was laying against the end of the bath, moving his legs so Blaine could position himself in Kurt’s lap.

“Ahhhhhh,” Blaine sighed, finally submerging himself fully in the water, moving down the bath so that he was laying on top of Kurt, his face on Kurt’s chest.

“See?” Kurt laughed gently, lifting a hand from the water to stroke along Blaine’s back. “What did I tell you?”

“You were right, this is pretty blissful.”

Blaine moved his head to face Kurt with a smile as he leant up for a kiss – which Kurt happily complied with. When they pulled away, both men sighed happily as a cloud of mist seemed to evaporate on both of their breaths.

“Okay so as much as I love a romantic bath together, the next time our boiler breaks down, I’m paying extra for an emergency plumber. That cold tile is unbearable.”

Blaine chuckled and grimaced. “Heh, well that’s good. That way I won’t have to boil fifteen pans of water for a bath ever again.”

Kurt merely rolled his eyes and kissed his husband’s pout. Maybe after their bath, plan B should involve another way of warming each other up.


End file.
